parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 23 - End Credits
Cast *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Alice's Sister - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dinah - Mariposa (Dora The Explorer) *Bird - Butterfly as Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Doorknob - Jose Carioca (Disney) *Dodo - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dodo Parrot - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety) *Animal Chase - Various Cartoons *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) *The Walrus - Tony the Tiger *The Carpenter - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Oyster - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Children Oyster - Hogwarts Children (Harry Potter) *Bill the Lizard - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Rose - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Other Flowers - June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo) *Caterpillar - Constantine (Muppets) *Caterpillar as Butterfly - Wally Gator *Bird in the Tree - Crysta (FernGully) *Cheshire Cat - Dumbo *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *Tulgey Wood - Various Animals *Card Painters - Bert, Ernie, and Grover (Sesame Street) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gangs *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) *Flamingoes - The Penguins (The Three Caballeros) Transcript *(the end credits plays as the title says 'Jasmine in Wonderland - Starred:') *Chorus: Jasmine, in Wonderland, how do you get to Wonderland? Over the hill or under land, or just behind the tree? Jasmine in Wonderland, where is the path to Wonderland? Over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. *Cast: *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Alice's Sister - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dinah - Mariposa (Dora The Explorer) *Bird - Butterfly as Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Doorknob - Jose Carioca (Disney) *Dodo - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dodo Parrot - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety) *Animal Chase - Various Cartoons *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) *The Walrus - Tony the Tiger *The Carpenter - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Oyster - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Children Oyster - Hogwarts Children (Harry Potter) *Bill the Lizard - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Rose - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Other Flowers - June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo) *Caterpillar - Constantine (Muppets) *Caterpillar as Butterfly - Wally Gator *Bird in the Tree - Crysta (FernGully) *Cheshire Cat - Dumbo *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *Tulgey Wood - Various Animals *Card Painters - Bert, Ernie, and Grover (Sesame Street) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gangs *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) *Flamingoes - The Penguins (The Three Caballeros) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts